Giggling should be Illegal Slash
by twistingfate9
Summary: Harry and Ron in love but ppl just found out, can they still stick 2gether? Draco and Cedric have a hot relationship, but will their DIFFERENCES split them up? DMCD AND HPRW SLASH DONT LIKE SLASH DONT READ. FLUFF FLUFF & MORE FLUFF!
1. Chapter 1

**SLASH harry/ron and draco/cedric ones i read r never these couples so thought i'd try! Hope you like!! **

**BTW disclaimer: as usual wish i owned these characters of setting but its all J.K ROWLING!! (sniff luv her!**

* * *

******Chapter 1: Coming out! (And a little love and a little fun)**

Ron and Harry walked briskly along the corridors, looking down at their feet trying to ignore the whispers and ever annoying giggles surrounding them. "We know what you did Potter!" a voice drawled out over the silence, "We all have been wondering what you and Weasel get up 2, but now we all know."

"What would that be Malfoy?" Ron snapped.

"Really Weasel, you think I would repeat such filth?" quick footsteps soon greeted a new pronounced burst of giggles. "Well Harry's as much of a fag as I am," Cedric had stepped onto the scene. A gasp rippled through the crowd. "If Harry and Ron can come out well here it is, I. AM. GAY. TOO."

"Cedric be quiet. I know YOU'RE gay after what we did last night," Malfoy said smirking, "But-"

"WAIT! You're gay??" Harry coughed out fighting back a laugh.

"What, no I mean I didn't. GOD FINE POTTY IM A FAIRY LOVING FRUIT CAKE!"

"Fuck Ferret feeling strongly," Ron said now giggling uncontrollably.

But Cedric took quite a different tone, "You admitted that for me? That is so sweet hunnybuns."

"I told you not to call me that Ced."

"Well you didn't seem to mind last night…" He said cocking an eyebrow, growling suggestively he grabbed Malfoy's hand and pulled him into a deserted class room.

Taking the shocked silence as an excuse for a get away Harry and Ron practically sprinted to the Gryffindor common room.

"Fairy Cake, no Fairy boys no-"

"Fairy Lights Harry!" Ron said annoyed.

"Right…" He said as the fat lady's portrait swung open to a threatening silence. All eyes seemed to be upon them, unfriendly glares shot at their direction. Hermione came rushing over,

"Is it true?" she said, eyes filled with tears.

"Is what true Mione?"

"That you to are gay?" she shot and Harry tried with the kind voice to say, "We cant help it Mione, it's the way we are." He finished off lamely.

"You disgust me!" She yelled before turning on her heel and ran toward a table piled high with school books. "C'mon" Harry said pulling Ron towards the door to their bedrooms,

"SUGGESTIVE ARENT WE POTTER?" Someone called, but he ignored whoever they were and continued to the deserted dormitories. Sitting on his bed Ron burst into tears,

"Harry sniff everyone sniff hates us Hiccup because were sniff/hiccup in love!" He choked out. "Shush baby," Harry said wiping away Ron's tears with one hand while the other caressed his hair. "It'll be okay I mean we have each other and we're in 7th year, so after Hogwarts no1 will be able to say anything!"

"You meant sniff even after Hogwarts, you will stay with me Harry?"

"Ronald I love everything about you from your fiery red hair, freckles and several inch too short jammies! I will NEVER leave you!" Both smiling they climbed into Harry's bunk, "Hold on a sec sweetums," He said climbing out of bed. "Engorgio" The bed doubled its size so Harry could crawl back in comfortably. "Night Weasley!"

"Shut up Harry!" "Okay," There was a pause... "Ron I love you." "Good cuz i luv you 2!"

Back down in the deserted classroom things were getting quite hot between Malfoy and Cedric, Both shirts discarded carelessly on the floor they stood pushed up against the back wall. Snogging furiously. "Mmmmm Cedric have you been working out?" Malfoy said running his pale fingers over the other boys defined 6-pack. "Only for you baby" Cedric whispered huskily into his ear. Cedrics hands ran up and down ferrets flawless back leaving long red nail marks down it.

Still kissing Malfoy's hands dropped to Cedric belt buckle, "No!" Cedric giggled, "Not here Draco!" Still grinning coyly Draco voiced. "Oh but why not Ced?"

"Because we could be walked in on!" He hissed in reply.

"Shame" Said Draco, raising his hands to fiddle with Cedrics hair, "But they cant stop me from doing this." He said pressing his warm lips against Cedrics mouth, licking his lips he slipped his tongue into the other boys mouth gently massaging his tongue with his own.

"Mmmmmmmm" Cedric moaned, and tried hard to suppress a giggle as Draco began tickling his sides. "No! giggle you snort little giggle FERRET!" Draco's hands dropped and he stared at Cedric he's momentarily warm eyes turned back to their usual icy grey. "What did you call me?"

"Draco, it was a joke! A nickname babe don't take it seriously!"

"Sounded serious to me!" He snapped walking briskly to the door, pausing he turning and said "Acio T-shirt!" before clutching it and slamming the door behind him. Leaving a confused-but still horny- Cedric behind.

* * *

**I will try 2 get the next part or might not continue its all depends on reviews, cuz if i dont get any well i wont continue story! THEY DOTN HAVE 2 B NICE BUT I NEED CONTRUCTIVE CRISTISM OR JUST PLAIN COMMENTS!! PLZPLZPLZPZL i will love u 3 well hopefully TBC xxx p.s DRACO I LUV U!!  
**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Ok just to say I havn't abandoned it...

it was meant to be a oneshot.

but i changed my mind.

and now im stuck.

any ideas?

ANYONE want to give me ANYTHING that might be good for a seconds chapter. let me know!

and I'll be happy to continue!!

thank you hogwartschica94


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloo :)  
Here is el long awaited chapter!! haha i'm really sorry but i had originaly not intended to finish this fic, but i think i might now :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2: They said charming the _opposite sex _was hard? **

Draco woke up into a tangle of green silk sheets, his normally perfect hair was stuck to his forehead due to a thick layer of sweat. He'd had a nightmare, about Cedric. His perfect beautiful Cedric, and another man. Or worse... a woman attached to a VAGINA!! This frightening prospect caused Draco to tumble straight out of bed onto his HARD wooden floor. He never could really figure how blokes like girls squishy bits… "Ow bugger shit fucker." He moaned while rubbing his arse. Shaking his head trying to dismantle the image of Cedric with someone else… some like … the mudblood! "Gaahhh!" He screamed, jumping up Draco ran into the shower and turned it on. A Stream of hot water ran over his pale, silky skin. Cedric always loved doing it in the shower.

The warm water gushed over his pale toned skin; it ran through his silky blonde locks and moistened his hard, cracked lips. Leaning against the wall Draco sighed. Then sighed again. Sigh. Sigh. Sigh. He was well about to continue on sighing for quite a while before his bright conscience kicked in. _Sighing in your shower isn't going to get Cedric back you know..._

**Who said I was even thinking about Diggory huh? Maybe I was thinking about… my breakfast!**

_I'm your conscience dumbass; I KNOW what you're thinking. _

**Well… then. Smarty pants, if you're such a genius how bout thinking of a way TO win him back!**

_How about apologizing Malfoy?_

Of course Draco paid no attention to the nagging little voice in the back of his mind and continued to sigh. Sigh sigh sigh.

All the way in the Gryffindor towers, Harry and Ron woke up to an empty dormitory, Ron got anxious immediately thinking that out of spite… the other boys had "forgotten" to wake the couple up. That was before Harry grabbed the mismatched pair of socks from his hands and reminded him it was Saturday. No classes. And they were perfectly aloud to sleep him.

"Oh thanks Harry that was a MAJOR fashion disaster 1 blue and 1 green sock." Giggle giggle.

Harry stared at him for a moment wondering WHAT THE HELL was Ron issue that he thought of his SOCKS before them getting to class on time. Then, chortling to himself, he remembered Ron was gay, like Harry.

_Thank god I'm the __**man **__in this relationship _He smiled uneasily at his, boyfriend. _Boyfriend _sigh_that's nice to say, _His smile became more confident as Ron removed his PJ t-shirt, ever since he had first seen Ron without a top (well the FIRST time was in the borrow 2nd year, but that was before he was gay. WHEN he was quite sure he WAS gay well… Harry loved the fact that quidditch uniforms involved RONS. SHIRT. FLOOR. Drool) Harry couldn't control his undeniable envy of the material that got to rub against Ron's beautiful chest all day long.

Ron realised Harry was staring blatantly at his chest, smirking in a malfoyish way… though 10x more attractive (**A/N ok the 10x more attractive part was for the PURPOSE OF THIS STORY, because there is no possible way that ANYONE can replaces my Draco's smirk.**) his smirk widened as he walked tentatively towards Harry he reached up, obviously to stroke Harry's luscious dark locks and pull him into a passionate kiss BUT instead he plucked out a hair clip that had been fastened into Harry's hair. "Thanks I was looking for that!" Turning he continued to dress Harry's smile dropped as Ron moved away from his. This was just not on. Growling predatorily Harry leaped on Ron and tackled him to the floor, smothering his face and neck with hot wet kisses. "You should never tease a Potter, Weasley!"

Smiling to himself Ron whispered, "Oh really? Then how come every time I do I find myself in this compromising position?" Lightly pushing Harry off him, Ron stood and threw a freshly ironed shirt over himself, "Toodles love, I'm going to go eat."

Well as you can guess this left Harry less than satisfied but all the well smiling at his good luck to be with someone like Ronald.

Harry strolled down the marble stair case and BAM smacked straight into Cedric Diggory, now we all know Harry isn't single. But man, Cedric is some good looking piece of arse.

So we obviously turned into a stuttering mumbling pile of mush apologizing sincerely, Cedric gave him a soft smile and muttered "No problem Potter. See ya around." Before continuing upstairs, if Harry wasn't mistaken it looked like he had been crying. Turning he saw Ron standing at the foot of the stairs looking crestfallen.

You see Harry hadn't really done anything wrong, but blushing and giggling in presence of someone else REALLY doesn't look good. So can we blame our fiery red head for storming past his boyfriend without saying a word?

Guess Harry and Draco have something in common then, they're shit luck with err _ the same sex._

* * *

**reviewwww please:D **_  
_


End file.
